


¿Consciente?

by Pez_Genial



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pez_Genial/pseuds/Pez_Genial
Summary: // Platónico - Headcanon /// (Último día antes de la mudanza, Kel pidió el sofá en la casa de Basil, pero ya todos sabemos quién durmió allí realmente).
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Kel (OMORI), Hero & Kel (OMORI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	¿Consciente?

Kel no entendía a Aubrey, o eso es lo que ella exclamaba, pero en el fondo él siempre ha sentido que lo hace. Tal vez hay momentos que no y resulta en líos aún más molestos… pero siempre pudo ver, más específicamente, en los hoyos que da cada una de sus peleas. Como por ejemplo, en este mismo segundo:

—¡Me pido el sofá!

—Ugh, ¿por qué tú tendrás el sofá?

—Porque lo aparté primero, duh.

Una pequeña disputa que si bien le dio al castaño el reflejo de guardar sus costados por si venía algún golpe, todo era normal. La vio voltearse de nuevo hacia la puerta de su amigo de infancia; el aguamarina en sus ojos tenía ningún brillo al pintarse de melancolía, pero aún tan severos se pudo ver cómo su pupila persiguió a Sunny. Kel no había notado en ningún momento que Aubrey llevaba un buen rato viendo al de cabello negro de esa forma – como si le quisiera decir algo. Casi a pasitos detrás de él, terminando por soltar un gruñido frente del deportista, ella resopló.

Él peló los dientes en una sonrisa al ver su espalda irse. Hero siendo el único detrás de él, el hermano menor pensó que lo esperaba un comentario como “típicos Kel y Aubrey” o una simple risa.

Más que eso, fue una palmada en el hombro que se quedó depositada ahí; la diestra del mayor se reafirmó.

—Kel, ¿puedo hablarte un segundo?

—Uh, sí.

¿Sería él la persona adecuada?

La verdad, toda una tarde con todos reunidos podía hacerle temer todo tipo de conversación… a cualquier otra persona. No a él, no, asintió en espera de la respuesta.

—Verás…

—¿Todo bien, Hero?

—Sé que tú y Aubrey pelean siempre.

—Sí, tu opinión está muuuy clara respecto a eso —calmó al otro castaño—. ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Que estábamos cómodos?

—Sí, claro que sí, pero… —un poco se recargó contra de él—. Le debes una por el dinero. Trata de no forzarlo. Te conozco, sé que se te puede olvidar.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —se extrañó—. ¡Hero!

—¡Sólo digo la verdad! Perdona, pero no tienes la mejor memoria respecto a eso. Aún así, por sobre que no lo fuerces me refiero a que la trates de la forma debida. Sé que somos amigos de la infancia, pero no puedes olvidar que Aubrey es una…

—¡Ah!

El sonido de un plato golpeando (tal vez) demasiado fuerte arremetió a la mesa. Saltando desde amplios hombrios surgió la cabeza de Kel, sus ojos desviándose de Hero sin remedio.

—¡¡Heeey, Polly!! ¿¡Necesitas ayuda!? ¡Ya vamos! Hero, ¡deja eso! ¡La comida!

—Uh, ah, pero Kel… —suspiró—. Supongo que tienes razón.

Tan veloz como siempre, el hermano menor le dio la espalda. Ha crecido tanto…

—No quita que quería hablar se cómo las confianzas que tomas con Aubrey pueden ser algo groseras en otros aspectos. Pero es típico de ellos, no debería preocuparme.

A un paso mucho más lento, el último castaño se acopló a ayudar a llevar las cosas a la cocina de Basil. Pobre chico de flores.

( ... )

Lo sintió recargarse junto a él. Sorpresivamente, aunque Aubrey tomó el primer lugar en el sofá, y bien se turnaron para al inicio del programa poner el bowl de las palomitas allí al alcance de todos; ya había oscurecido. Todos perdieron la cuenta de las veces que alguien, en su mayoría la bateadora, preguntaba "¿creen que Basil salga?" entre bromas de la sitcom cómica, del luego programa de acción, del luego canal de comerciales… para el punto que oyeron el estilo vintage del comercial de Orange Joe, Kel saltó un poco contra de Hero por la emoción.

El universitario lo notó con extrañeza.

—¿Ves, Aubrey? ¡Te dije que no estaba olvidado!

—Es un canal viejo, genio. ¿Ves la calidad de imagen?

Con inclinarse un poco, por sobre el cabello de picos vio como la pelirrosa se inclinaba hacia su hermano para discutir.

—Es que les quedó tan tremendamente bien que, claro, lo dejaron en emisión como ya estaba. —dramatizó Kel.

Volteando un poco más, vio cómo la manta colgando del sofá por sobre cual la chica se había sentado quedó a merced de la mano del moreno. Halando un poco, éste cuando fue por palomitas llegó a reacomodarla un poco hacia atrás.

Fue un movimiento hábil ya que la misma Aubrey no se dio cuenta al bostezar y sólo hacerse para atrás. Bastó con que se desatascara la manta debajo de ella para que la agarrara a puño completo.

Hero sonrió con sorpresa. Sus ojos oscuros buscaron a Sunny, quien siempre parecía estar viendo a sus amigos mayoría del tiempo, pero justamente lo encontraba perdido en el televisor. Absorto.

—Ah, no hay palomitas —le pasó el bowl a la recostada y casi tapada, ella volteando hasta el otro lado y dándoselo a Polly, quedando con cabeza recargada en la bracera derecha del sofá—. Buf…

( ... )

Los ronquidos de Kel siempre han sido… algo. Algo muy notoro. Y ella no podía creer que pudiera dormir tan rápido – es increíble – no en el buen sentido. Tras los últimos y esas palabras entredormidas era obvio que el tema de Sunny debió quedar zanjado.

—Tenía prisa por marcar sitio para dormir, ¿no crees? —volteó el mayor del grupo sonriente, susurrando—. En verdad…

—Y que lo digas —refunfuñó ella, luego razonó—. Oh, uh. Ahora que lo recuerdo…

Su respuesta fue una risa boba del chico de en medio. Aguamarinas se arrastraron hasta el roncante jugador, ella rodando la mirada; aún con el delineado de zorro se vio expresiva. Hero terminó por hundirse bien y cerrar los ojos.

Unos minutos de silencio… Aubrey aprovechó para envolverse cual bolita unos segundos, luego voltear al lado contrario del sillón.

Primero se le quedó viendo extrañada. No era nada de lo que conmoverse, es mejor que eso, tan sólo pensó que fue la mala memoria del castaño.

Estaba entre burlarle o hacerle honor a su palabra. Fueron segundos más de puros ronquidos desde garganta hasta que lo vio aún más fijo desde arriba.

—¿No que te ibas a quedar el sofá?

Un ronquido más fuerte sonó. Casi que para callarla. 

—…Como sea —apaciblemente cerró los ojos.

No puede negar que se rió para sí misma, aguantándola un poco.

Se volteó nuevamente sólo con el objetivo de extender su pie y que pateara la cabeza de Kel antes de volver con ella al sofá. Claro que, tras sumarle que sus hebras castañas fueron batidas peor a que fuera cabello de almohada, él apretujó sus párpados cerrados en reacción al golpe.

—¡Ouch! —quejó en palabras de aire. No pudo aguantar un puchero.

Inclinando posición lo suficiente para ser posible ver con el rabillo del ojo el tono aguamarina del moño acurrucándose entre la sábana y dando la espalda… él dejó de quejarse y se recostó a roncar otra vez.

¡Claro que le había dejado el sofá!

Aubrey es una chica después de todo.


End file.
